She Said
by Hidden Heart 92
Summary: Follow up to Special Gift. Charity's proposal doesn't go as planned and not everyone is entirely happy about it Vanity fic
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note- Hey guys, thank you so much for all your lovely reviews for Special Gift, so as a thank you, here is the follow up to it and this one will have chapters, I keep getting new ideas hehe.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **I own nothing, all rights go to their respective owners**

* * *

 **SHE SAID...**

 **CHAPTER 1**

Charity stopped dead and turned back to face Chas who was standing behind her.

"I can't do it."

"What? Why not?"

"Franks' just walked in." Charity hissed.

"So?"

Charity's green eyes widened.

"So I don't really want to do this in front of the man who I'm sure hates me and definitely does not want me marrying his daughter."

Chas rolled her eyes.

"So take Vanessa somewhere private."

Charity nodded but she still looked nervous as she played with the box in her hands.

"Yeah...ok. Good idea."

Charity sighed as she pocketed the ring then wiped one sweaty palm then the other on her jeans.

Why was she so nervous?

Surely Vanessa would say yes.

But obviously there was always that lingering doubt in the back of her mind telling her that she could say no for some reason.

Sod it, she'd just have to try.

"Ness? Babe?" Charity called, hating the tremor in her voice.

Vanessa looked up at her girlfriend.

"Can you er, can you come outside with me for a bit?"

"Why?" Vanessa asked, a slightly confused frown on her face.

"I just er...I fancy a walk and wondered if you wanted to come with me."

Vanessa shrugged.

"Yeah...ok, sure."

Charity forced a smile and went to grab her coat.

Once they were clear of the pub, Charity started walking towards the bridge. It was far enough away from the village so hopefully they wouldn't be disturbed and it seemed like a nice place to propose...sort of.

Vanessa linked arms with Charity as they walked side by side.

"It's not like you to go for walks. If it's more than five minutes away you have to take the car." Vanessa joked lightly.

Charity gave an embarrassed laugh and nodded in agreement.

"So what's the reason?" Vanessa asked.

"Reason for what?" Charity asked, slightly distracted.

"The walk."

"Oh I just...I fancied some fresh air and I wanted to talk to you." She added awkwardly.

"Ok. So what do you want to talk about?"

Crap. She hadn't thought that one through.

Charity tried to think quickly but it was hard when she had the constant reminder of the ring in her pocket.

"Charity?" Vanessa pushed.

"Right...oh yeah, er, well you know how you were saying that Pearl doesn't like the new system?"

"Yeah..."

"So how's that going?"

Vanessa stopped walking and turned to face Charity instead.

"Ok, you're acting really weird, what is going on with you?"

"Nothing. Can't a girl just ask about her girlfriend's vet...things?" She said with a forced smile.

Vanessa narrowed her eyes.

"You tell me what's going on right now or I'm going back to the village."

"When we get to the bridge, yeah, I'll tell you, I swear."

"No. Now."

"It's just up there, we'll be there in no time-"

"Goodbye Charity." Vanessa said as she turned away from the taller blonde.

"Alright!" Charity snapped.

Vanessa stopped and walked back up to her, folding her arms and looking at her expectantly.

"Well?"

Charity sighed and pulled the small box out of her pocket.

"I wanted to do this properly but you just can't wait you, can you?"

"Do what properly?"

Charity handed the box to Vanessa as though she were giving her a belated birthday card and not an engagement ring.

"What is it?"

"Well open it and you'll know won't you?" Charity said in that sweet-sarcastic way of her's.

Vanessa opened the box and stared at the ring.

Her mouth dropped open and she looked up at Charity.

"This is why I wanted to wait until we got to the bridge..."

"Are you...?"

Charity nodded.

"Yes Ness, I am asking you to marry me." She said with a roll of her eyes.

Charity liked to act cool and calm and but inside she was more scared than ever. Vanessa could laugh at her, she could say no. She could say it was too soon and think Charity was crazy but Charity had to know.

She wanted a future with Vanessa and she hoped that Ness wanted the same.

"Charity I..."

"So is that a yes then?"

"This is just so unexpected...I never thought that you-"

"Oh come on Ness, yes or no! Don't leave a girl hanging!"

"Yes! Of course it's a yes!" Vanessa exclaimed, throwing her arms around Charity and holding her tightly, her whole body vibrating with excitement.

Charity couldn't stop smiling as she hugged Vanessa back even tighter.

When they pulled apart, Charity took the ring and slipped it onto Vanessa's finger.

"So we're really doing this then?" Charity said, unable to keep the bright smile off her face.

Vanessa nodded her head.

"We really are. I am going to marry you Charity Dingle."

"Oh no you're not."

Both women turned at the sound of Frank's voice.

He stood there, staring at his daughter and at the woman she loved, in shock.

"You can't be serious."

Vanessa straightened.

"We are."

"Vanessa think about it-"

"I have and I-" She paused, stopping herself until she looked back at Charity and then focused on her dad again. It was time to be honest.

"I love her, dad."

"You can't honestly think this will last, do you? Vanessa look at her track record. she's no good for you."

"Er, I think Vanessa decides who's good for her. You didn't exactly turn me down now, did you Frankie boy?" Charity added just to remind him that he had cheated and wasn't exactly Mr Perfect himself.

Frank ignored her and looked at his daughter, his eyes held that pleading look she was so used to.

"Vanessa, please. Don't do something you know you're going to regret. She's not..."

"She's not what?" Vanessa barked.

"She's not serious about you. How can she be? It's all nice and new to her now but she'll get bored. She does it all the time."

Vanessa started seething with rage and her hands clenched into fists at her sides.

"You don't know her like I do. She's different when she's with me. She's-"

"She'll hurt you." Frank cut in.

Charity went back to that day she had pushed Vanessa and Vanessa had sprained her wrist because of it.

She then reached down to one of Vanessa's tightly closed fists and linked their fingers together.

"I've hurt her too dad. It happens."

"Vanessa-"

Vanessa started pulling Charity towards the bridge, where Charity had originally intended to propose.

"I've heard enough dad. Now I'm going to spend some quality time with my fiancee. If you've got a problem with that, you know what you can do."

Frank watched Charity and Vanessa walk away, hand in hand.

Vanessa was head over heels. She did love Charity but Charity was trouble, everyone said as much.

No, he wouldn't stand by and let his daughter be hurt by this woman.

If Vanessa wouldn't listen to him, well...he'd just have to try something else.

* * *

 **Author's Note- Ok first chapter up. So just what is Frank planning to do and just how unbreakable is Charity and Vanessa's bond?**

 **Chapter two will be uploaded soon.**

 **Let me know what you guys think. I love reading your comments, they make my day x**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

When Vanessa woke in Charity's arms, the first thing she did was look down at her ring.

Charity smiled warmly at her and kissed the top of her head.

"We'll have to get you one." Vanessa said as she moved her finger, the diamond catching the light.

"That's the general idea, yeah." Charity said with her trademark enthusiasm.

Vanessa chuckled.

"Are you worried?" Vanessa asked as she slung one arm over Charity's waist and rested her head on her chest.

"About what?"

"My dad. What he said. Do you think he'll leave us alone now?"

"He can't stop us babe. This is what we want."

Vanessa smiled.

Charity had a way of putting things into perspective that made everything seem clear and easy.

"I know, but you know when you just worry that he's going to make it difficult for us somehow?"

Charity smirked.

"I don't see how he could."

She then gave Vanessa another kiss on her head.

"Stop worrying babe. he's got nothing."

Frank watched Vanessa leave the pub and walk back home, a happy, contented smile on her face.

She was happy now but he knew Charity, knew what she was capable of and if Vanessa wouldn't listen, maybe Charity would...

Charity looked up as Frank walked in.

"Can I have a word?"

She turned to look at Chas and Chas knew that this was serious.

"Come through." Charity said as she lead the way.

Frank followed her into the room and shut the door behind him.

Charity turned around to face him, her expression said she was determined not to let him ruin this.

"I know you don't like it, yeah, but this is what me and Ness want. Why can't you see that?"

"My daughter likes you-loves you even but do you feel the same about her?"

Charity frowned.

"Of course I do! I don't propose just because I feel like it!"

"Or unless there's money involved." Frank added.

Charity looked at him and she saw what he saw.

He didn't see Charity as the woman who loved his daughter, he saw her as the money grabbing tart that everyone thought she was. If only they knew the price she'd had to pay to get to that stage.

"You think I'm after Vanessa's money? She hasn't got any, not really and even if she did, that wouldn't be reason why I'd want to marry her."

"That's why I think this all just a passing fancy to you."

"It's not. Not that I should have to explain myself to you but I love Ness and when I say I want to spend the rest of my life with her, I mean every single word."

Frank sighed and shook his head.

"I've tried to be nice about this-"

"That was nice?"

"-But you have to see it for what it is Charity, you are no good for Vanessa. She's educated, she's smart...she deserves better than you and I think you know that."

Charity nodded.

"She does deserve better but she chose me anyway. I didn't lead her on. I was upfront from the start and things just...happened. She loves me Frank and the feeling is entirely mutual on my end and I know this is hard for you to accept, right, but you either learn to live with it or just leave us alone, yeah."

Charity walked around him, deciding that their conversation was over.

Until he reached into his pocket, pulled out a wad of cash and held it up to her face.

"I don't want you as my daughter-in-law. So you take this and you break off your engagement to my daughter."

Tears filled Charity's eyes and she looked down to hide it.

"Charity." Frank pushed.

Charity looked up at him and clenched her teeth.

"You need to take your money and leave before I ram it down your throat."

Every word was venomous and Frank could see she was close to losing her temper.

Not that she scared him, it wasn't that at all but now he could see that even money wasn't making Charity change her mind.

"What will make you stop all this?" Frank asked her.

"Nothing." Charity bit out.

"Everyone has a price."

"Not with Ness, I don't."

"We'll see. This money could give you a fresh start, away from here. I thought that was what was you wanted at one point wasn't it?"

Frank put the money back in his pocket as Charity held the door open for him. He walked out and she slammed it behind him.

She might've taken the money from Bails, but she'd given it back.

She wasn't that person anymore. Vanessa had helped her see that she was worth so much more than what she thought and now Frank wanted to pay her off?

Charity shook her head but then she grinned as a plan began to form.

She chased Frank out of the pub.

"Frank, wait!"

He stopped and looked back at her.

"How much is there?" She asked.

He smiled like he knew he'd won.

"Enough for you to get away from here and start again."

"That's how bad you want me gone?"

Frank nodded and pulled out the money again, holding it out to her.

"I call the engagement off and I'll never hear from you again, right?"

He nodded.

"I just want you out of Vanessa's life."

Charity stood and there, as though mulling it over and then she looked and nodded.

"Alright. I'll do it."

"End it soon Charity. Don't make her wait."

Charity nodded and went back inside.

She pulled out her phone as soon as the door was shut and called Vanessa.

"Ness? Hi babe, yeah...listen, can I come over? There's something I need to tell you."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Frank stood, watching Vanessa's house with his hands in his pockets. He had seen Charity go in there half an hour ago.

Vanessa must be taking it quite badly.

He could imagine her pleading with the barmaid, begging her not to leave her, that no amount of money was worth their relationship, and he could imagine Charity giving her the cold shoulder and trying to leave as quickly as she could.

Finally, the door opened and Vanessa pushed Charity out.

"Get out! If you are so easily swayed by money then maybe you're not good enough for me at all!" Vanessa shouted.

Charity stumbled on the path but caught her footing and turned back to glare at the smaller blonde.

"Well maybe I'm not! But you knew this was never going to be anything more than a bit of fun babe! I mean let's be serious, do you honestly think someone like me could ever be fulfilled by someone like you?! You're boring, you're safe and maybe that's all I was looking for but we both know I'd move on in the end!" Charity raged.

Vanessa's eyes were impossibly wide.

"I hate you! I wish I'd never met you! I don't know why I thought I could ever fall for some fickle little tart like you!"

"Oh here it comes! I knew you'd never really be able to accept my past and you know what, yeah, I was right!"

"Just go Charity!"

Charity widened her own eyes at Vanessa.

"You what babe?! That is exactly what I'm going to do!"

Vanessa started taking the ring off her finger and threw it at Charity.

"And you can take this back an' all! You might be able to pawn it for more money! Sounds like something you would do!"

Charity caught the ring and held it in her hand.

"Yeah? Well I just might do that!"

Vanessa then went back inside and slammed the door so hard, Charity flinched.

She shook her head and went back to the pub.

She then stopped when she saw Frank standing there, a smug, triumphant smile on his face.

"You happy now, yeah?"

Frank nodded.

"You're out of Vanessa's life and pretty soon, you'll be out of the village."

"Yeah, not soon enough." Charity muttered, brushing past him go back into the pub.

Chas followed Charity around as the blonde started packing furiously.

"Charity, just stop and tell me what happened!"

"There's nothing to tell, Chas, I'm just getting out of here." Charity muttered as she packed a few jeans into a big suitcase.

"But yesterday you and Vanessa were engaged and now you're walking out on her?"

Charity ignored her and zipped up the first case after throwing a few more things in.

"Where are you going to go?" Chas asked, deciding to change the subject.

"I don't know yet; Spain, France, you know what? I think I will go to France. Yeah, I like the sound of that."

Chas shook her head.

"Charity, you're not thinking straight; what about your kids?"

"They'll survive. Be good practice for you, won't it?"

Chas looked shocked.

"So you're going to leave me in charge of this place and your kids whilst pregnant?!"

Charity closed another suitcase and started going through her coats and jackets.

"Charity!"

The blonde looked up.

"Look, I don't want to be here anymore, alright? Franks gave me enough cash to start again. When I'm settled, I'll send for the kids."

...

Frank turned up at Vanessa's house a little while later after Charity had gone. He had watched her get in a cab and take off.

Vanessa opened the door and Frank gave her a sympathetic smile.

"I heard she ended things."

Vanessa nodded.

"She did."

"Did she say why?" Frank asked.

Vanessa shrugged.

"Something about getting money from somewhere and wanting to move away and start again...without me."

"You know Vanessa...maybe-maybe it's for best. What kind of life could she have given you anyway..." Frank trailed off when he saw that Vanessa was packing.

He frowned.

"Are you going somewhere?"

Vanessa nodded.

"Yeah, just for a bit. I can't stand to be around her, dad, not after what she's just thrown away."

Frank nodded.

"I understand that but Vanessa, she's gone."

Vanessa stopped and looked up at him, her face an expression of shock.

"Gone? Gone where?"

"I don't know but it's for the best. Now you can get on with your life without her pulling you down."

Vanessa frowned.

"How can you say that? I loved her dad! I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her!"

"I know you did but it wouldn't have lasted."

Vanessa shook her head.

"Well it doesn't matter, I need to get away from here. I need to get away from anything that even reminds me of her."

Frank nodded.

"How long will you be gone for?"

Vanessa shrugged.

"I don't know..."

She then moved past him and went upstairs to pack more of her stuff.

In the Woolpack, the conversation was mostly about Charity and Vanessa. Everyone in the village had either seen or heard about their break up.

It was difficult to understand; one minute they were engaged and happy and then the next, Charity was calling it off and breaking Vanessa's heart.

Charity had gone.

Chas said she was heading to France and Vanessa had left to clear her head and get as far away from the village as her monthly paycheck would take her.

Frank was pleased that Charity was gone but he was a little upset that it had made Vanessa want to shut herself away in some B&B outside of Emmerdale.

He'd tried calling her but she'd turned her phone off. She clearly didn't want to be disturbed.

Tracy said she wanted to ring Charity's neck and then comfort her sister, wherever she may be.

Everyone wanted to know exactly what had happened and a big part of Frank wanted to stand up and tell everyone just how easy it had been to buy Charity. That all he'd had to do was flash the cash at her and she was off like a rocket.

Maybe he should, then they'd all know exactly who she was.

They all knew about her past, well not all of it but most of it and now they would all know that she had gone so low as to give up on the only woman she had ever really loved and that was including Zoe Tate, who she had confused love with just discovering who she was at that time.

Vanessa loved Charity, everyone could see that and they all felt for Vanessa and a lot of people had come up to Frank and Tracy and asked how she was. They'd said she was heartbroken and had gone to clear her head and just be by herself until she figured out what she wanted to do next.

But there was one thing they didn't know...

* * *

Charity stood at the airport, waiting to be called. She kept checking her phone and when she realized her patience had run out, she called instead.

It went straight to voicemail.

"Where are you? I swear to God you'd better not let me get on that plane alone." She hissed and then hung up.

"Is that any way to talk to your fiancee?"

Charity turned and the look of relief on her face was something Vanessa had never seen before.

Without thinking too much about it, Charity grabbed Vanessa and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I thought you weren't coming." She sighed into Vanessa's blonde hair.

Vanessa hugged her back and they just held each other for a while.

"I know I'm a bit late, but I'm here now."

Charity chuckled lightly.

"That's usually my line."

Yes, Vanessa was here but Charity couldn't bring herself to let her go just yet.

"I know we were acting but I need you to know Ness, I never meant any of those things I said. I could never get bored of you."

Vanessa smiled.

"I know and I never meant what I said to you either, you know that right?"

Charity pulled back a little and brushed Vanessa's hair out of her eyes as she smiled warmly into them.

"Of course I do."

"I love you." Charity told her and Vanessa knew she meant it.

"I love you too."

They held each other again and both sighed contentedly.

Charity smiled to herself and then she pulled back slowly, running her hand down Vanessa's arm and pulling the ring out of her pocket, slipping it back onto her fiancee's finger.

"This belongs to you."

Vanessa smiled down at it and then fished into her own pocket.

"This is why I was a bit late."

She pulled out a small black velvet box and Charity's jaw dropped.

"Ness, you didn't..."

Vanessa nodded and handed her the box.

Inside was a plain looking white gold ring.

If truth be told, as much as Charity enjoyed the luxurious things in life, a gift from Vanessa was worth more to her than if Ness had got her biggest diamond she could find.

Vanessa could have made it herself from paper and Charity would have treasured it just the same.

Charity peered closely at the band and noticed the word 'Always' engraved on it in beautiful cursive writing.

"Look on the inside." Vanessa said.

Charity looked and saw their initials; 'C+V'.

Charity looked up at her fiancee as Ness slipped the ring onto Charity's finger.

"Ness, I love it." Charity said, fighting back the urge to cry.

Vanessa smiled brightly.

She suspected that Charity was sentimental at heart and turns out, she'd been right.

They kissed each other and then it was announced over the speaker that they were expected to board the plane.

"You got dad's money?" Vanessa asked, even though she knew Charity had.

The taller blonde nodded and patted her bag.

"Right here babe."

Charity grabbed Vanessa's hand as they started walking toward the terminal.

"And when we come back, thanks to your dad's generous donation, we'll be married and no one will be able to do a thing."

Vanessa giggled.

"So will I be Vanessa Dingle or will you be Charity Woodfield?"

Charity thought about it for a bit and then grinned.

"Well let's see...you've lied to your family, taken money from an old man and run away without thinking it through and then you expect to return in some glorious fashion and shock everyone, I'd say you're well on your way to becoming a Dingle."

Vanessa chuckled.

"But if you want to keep your name, I understand that too." Charity added.

Vanessa gave Charity's hand a squeeze.

"It's whatever you want. As long as I'm with you, nothing else matters."

Charity gave Vanessa a warm smile.

"You always know just what to say you, don't you?"

"What can I say? It's a gift."

They both smiled at one another and without either of them saying a word, they both knew that despite what everyone thought about them as people or as a couple, this was the real deal. This was forever.

 **END**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note- Ok so I've been reading all your reviews (thank you by the way) and so I've added another chapter.**

 **Hope you all enjoy it and thank you for taking the time to read this story.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

Charity and Vanessa were brimming with happiness as they got off the plane and walked outside to where all the taxis were ranked up, waiting for a fare, a lengthy one hopefully.

Charity put her arms around Vanessa and gave her a light kiss.

"So how are we going to arrive back in the village? A limo? A sports car nicked from some poor drunk casino player?"

Vanessa looked a little doubtful.

"We...might not have enough money for anything like that."

Charity shrugged.

"Ok then, how about we just arrive in a cab?"

Vanessa bit her lip.

"Might not be able to do that either."

Charity's eyes widened slightly.

"Are you telling me we've got no money left? That we've blown all of Frank's cash?"

Vanessa nodded.

"Looks like, yeah."

"How did that happen?!" Charity screeched, taking a step back.

"Well we upgraded to first class, got married in a very lavish way and whenever I said to you 'Can we afford this Charity?' You said 'Yeah, why not, how often are we going to do this anyway?'

Charity looked down, feeling a little bit stupid.

"Well it _was_ to do with our wedding." She muttered.

Vanessa smiled a little.

"Look, we might not have any money left but we had a good time, didn't we?"

Charity instantly smiled again and pulled Vanessa closer so she could nuzzle into her neck.

"Oh babe, we had a great time."

Vanessa moaned as Charity kissed a sensitive spot on her neck.

Charity raised her head as she felt they were being watched and glared at a minicab driver who was leering out of his window at them.

"Take a picture mate, it'll last longer."

He only grinned and turned his head away.

"Charity, be nice." Vanessa scolded playfully.

The minicab driver looked at them again.

"Look, I'm sorry, It's not my place, what you two want to do is up to you and I shouldn't be looking."

Charity relented slightly.

"It's alright, we're a bit loved up at the moment. It'll probably wear off in a few weeks." Charity joked which earned her a light slap on the arm from Vanessa.

The minicab driver chuckled.

"You two girlfriends or something?"

Vanessa looked up at Charity with love and pride shining in her eyes.

"She's my wife."

The minicab driver congratulated them and then got a fare and was gone.

Charity looked up and down the road as if some free taxi would come along at any moment.

"So, how're we getting home buttercup?"

Vanessa felt that familiar warm feeling when Charity used her nickname. It was what she'd called her just before they'd slept together for the first time.

Vanessa shrugged and then she smiled as she got an idea.

She grabbed Charity's hand.

"Come on, I think I've found our way home." ...

Kids were running up and down and making loud noises. There was an old lady who had fallen asleep and was close to drooling on Vanessa's shoulder and next to Charity was a man who needed two seats to read his newspaper, evidently.

Charity lent into Vanessa to whisper to her.

"When you said you knew how we were getting home, I didn't think you meant by bus!"

Vanessa bit back a grin, knowing it would only anger Charity further.

"We don't have a lot of choice Charity. We have little to no money remember?"

Charity huffed and sat back, folding her arms.

The man next to her flipped the page and shifted so that his thigh touched Charity's, basically telling her that he was sitting here and she would either have to move or put up with how much room he wanted to take up.

Charity clenched her teeth.

Vanessa moved slightly closer to Charity as the old woman stirred in her sleep and put her head on Vanessa's shoulder.

"If I don't move, I am so sure that she'll be in my lap in a minute." Vanessa whispered, gesturing with her head to the old lady.

"Well it's that or I'm about to rip up this bloke's paper and feed him the pieces." Charity said, not bothering to keep her voice down.

The man looked up at her and Charity widened her eyes at him.

"Yeah, you heard." She hissed at him.

It had the desired effect as the man moved closer to the window and away from Charity, holding his paper up higher as a block between him and her.

Charity grinned to herself.

The old woman was now holding onto Vanessa's arm like she was some sort of safety blanket.

"Charity, I need to move."

Charity sat back, folding her arms.

"Take the bus you said, it'll be fine and now look who's the one whining?"

"I am not whining." Vanessa snapped.

Charity shrugged.

Vanessa shifted in her seat, trying to put some distance between herself and the old woman.

"Just push her off." Charity told her.

Vanessa looked shocked at the suggestion.

"I can't do that!"

"Why not? I bet if you pushed her to her corner, she wouldn't even know."

"Charity, I can't just move people!"

"Well I can."

Vanessa watched in horror as Charity stood, leaning over Vanessa and moving the old lady's arm so that it was off of Vanessa.

Vanessa just watched, frozen at how brazen Charity was being even if it was for her sake.

The old woman stirred and looked up at Charity who had now successfully managed to put her back in her own seat.

"Where-where am I?" The woman asked.

"You're on a bus love." Charity told her.

The old woman frowned as she looked at Charity.

"Did you...did you move me?"

"I did, yeah. You were nearly in my wife's lap."

The old lady looked from Charity to Vanessa and frowned.

"Her?"

Charity nodded and instantly sensed judgement.

"Is there a problem?" She asked softly but Charity had this way about her that when she asked you a question, there was a warning behind it and you'd better back down before she decided to argue with you.

"No...no problem." The old woman stammered and then forced an uneasy smile.

"I hope you two are very happy together."

Charity gave her a fake sweet smile.

"We are. Thank you. You go back to sleep now, yeah?"

The old woman nodded and within minutes, she was snoring again.

Charity sat back down and Vanessa gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you."

Charity just smiled back at her.

Vanessa then snuggled up to Charity and looked out of the window.

"Not long now. Soon we'll be home."

Charity rested her head on Vanessa's.

"Yep, and Frank won't know what hit him."

* * *

Frank put down his pint and checked his phone as it buzzed.

It was a text from Vanessa.

HI DAD, COMING BACK HOME NOW. I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU X

Frank smiled but frowned a little.

GREAT. WE'LL BE IN THE PUB AND THERE WILL BE A DRINK WAITING FOR YOU X

He looked at Chas who was working behind the bar and even though he didn't care about Charity, he was curious to know where she'd decided to settle.

"Chas?"

"Hm?"

"Have you heard from Charity?"

"No and I don't expect to. If I ever see her round here again, I'll kill her for leaving me in the lurch." Chas snapped.

Frank called Tracy to tell her that Vanessa was coming back and Tracy went to the pub straight away with Megan following closely. They all wanted to welcome a heartbroken Vanessa home.

It took another hour but Frank's head came up when Vanessa came through the door.

"Vanessa!" He called.

She smiled up at him but then his face dropped when he saw Charity was holding her hand, walking in behind her.

Chas looked up and saw her best friend.

"You are so dead lady." Chas barked.

Charity hid behind Vanessa.

"I did it for a good reason Chas."

Chas put her hands on her hips.

"Oh this had better be good."

Charity held up her hand, showing Chas the wedding band and Vanessa did the same to her family.

Frank stared at them both in complete shock.

"You got married?"

Vanessa nodded.

"We did."

Charity looked at her wife.

"In actual fact babe, why don't we make a toast to the man who made this all possible?"

"I think that's a great idea!"

Charity quickly got a bottle of champagne and poured a few glasses then went to stand in front of the bar with Vanessa standing next to Frank.

"Ok if I could just get everyone's attention for a minute. Yes, Ness and I got married recently and I would just like to say that it would not have been possible without Frank's help."

Vanessa patted her dad's shoulder.

"Stand up dad, she's toasting you."

Frank stood awkwardly, an uneasy smile on his face.

"There he is!" Charity said, her voice filled with forced enthusiasm.

"Frank knew that me and Ness didn't have enough money to have a wedding and he generously gave us what we needed and said to us that all he wanted was for his daughter to be happy."

Charity stared him down, her green eyes boring into his, daring him to reveal the truth.

"Isn't that right, Frank?"

Frank nodded slowly.

"So, a toast! To Frank!"

The whole pub raised their glasses.

"To Frank!"

He sat back down quickly and Tracy hugged her dad, telling him how sweet it was what he'd done and Megan kissing him, telling him how proud she was of him.

Chas frowned.

"I am missing something here? Weren't you two fighting just before you both did a moonlight flit?"

Charity nodded.

"Yes we did have a little fight but we made up, got married and we're happy now, Chas can I see you in the back please?" Charity said hurriedly, grabbing her best friend's arm and steering her into the room behind the bar.

Chas looked at the blonde.

"What is going on here Charity?"

"I'm going to tell you the truth, right, but you've got to keep this up for me and Ness's sake, yeah?"

Chas rolled her eyes.

"Go on."

"Frank paid me to end my engagement to Vanessa-"

"That little-"

"-so I pretended to take the money. Me and Ness staged a break up cause' we knew Frank was watching and then we went away together and got married using his money."

Chas nodded and a small smile crossed her lips.

"Clever girl."

Charity smiled.

Chas' smile dropped.

"I'm still not happy about you leaving me in charge of the pub and your kids."

"I know and I'm sorry about that babe but it was all in the name of love, alright."

Chas raised an eyebrow.

"In the name of love? What the hell has Vanessa done to you?"

Charity smiled, a genuine smile that told Chas she was content, finally she'd met the right one and Chas seen her go through many but Vanessa, she was different.

"She makes me happy Chas. After Cain, Declan, Jai, Tom...none of them come close to her."

Chas moved forward and hugged her best friend.

"I'm glad you're happy."

"And look, I'm sorry for dumping everything on you."

Chas smiled.

"It's ok. You can make it up to me, starting tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!"

Chas nodded.

"Toilets need unblocking again, I saved them especially for your return."

"And what if I hadn't of come back?"

Chas shrugged.

"Suppose I would've had to call a plumber in."

Charity laughed.

"Go on, you'd better go out there and spend some time with your in-laws."

Charity rolled her eyes.

"Oh God, yeah. I'd forgotten about the whole 'marrying into the family' part of the deal."

Chas chuckled and followed Charity back out into the pub.

Vanessa smiled as soon as she saw her wife and pulled her in close when Charity reached their table.

"So and you and Vanessa, married...wow." Tracy said but she was happy about it.

Frank nodded along.

Charity looked down at Frank.

"Can I have a word?"

Frank nodded and got up, following Charity outside.

It was dark and quiet, no one out here as they were all in the pub, enjoying a quiet drink.

"I paid you to end the engagement." Frank said in a very matter of fact tone.

Charity nodded.

"I know but it's your own fault for not believing me when I said I loved Vanessa."

Frank sighed.

"That wasn't part of our deal."

"You shouldn't make a deal with me Frank, you should know that by now." Charity said lightly.

"There was enough money to set you up on your own."

"Yeah I know and it paid for a lovely wedding thanks Frank. We had a real blast." Charity said, patting Frank on the arm.

"You know I'm not happy about this but obviously there's nothing I can do."

"True."

"But if you ever hurt her Charity-"

"If I hurt her, I'll only be hurting myself." Charity cut in, her voice deadly serious to match the equally serious expression in her eyes.

"Alright. But you've been warned. Are we clear?"

"Crystal. Now if you don't mind, I should really get back to my wife."

Frank sighed as he followed her back inside.

"Am I ever going to get used to that?"

"Don't know. Oh! What do I call you now? Can I call you dad?"

"No."

"Daddy dearest?"

"absolutely not."

"Daddy Frank?"

"Charity..."

"I'm just kidding. Just thought it'd be nice to call you dad or something like that being as we're related now, sort of." Charity laughed.

"With our history Charity, I try not to think about us being related, it's too weird." He said with a slight shudder.

"Oh yeah, that time in the forest. I haven't forgotten." She said but she was only trying to get rise out of him.

"Maybe you should. Erase that memory and concentrate on my daughter." He said, his tone hard.

Charity turned back to face him just before they reached the doors of the Woolpack.

"Oh I do and for the record, you don't come close to her. She's just...I mean she can really-"

"I really don't need to know that." He cut in, grimacing at Charity's words.

Charity grinned.

Frank shook his head and watched as Charity went over to Vanessa and sat next to her, giving her a light kiss.

Charity might be a bit crude and thoughtless sometimes but there was no getting away from it, she loved Vanessa and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it.

No one could.

* * *

 **Author's Note- Ok that is definitely the end now hehe. Thank you for reading :)**


End file.
